Germany's Cap
by harajuku96
Summary: Germany's dog chews a hole in his cap, Italy freaks out, Prussia uses the situation to humiliate Germany... Credits to Hello Kitty. Review please...Even though it's not so great!


**Germany's Cap**

**A/N:** The characters might sound very OCC… I don't get it. I always make the OCC! I don't know why I always end up writing fanfiction based on bored Uke's who make fun out of everything and Seme's who are away at work… I guess my brain really got rusty over these few years… Anyway, enjoy the story, people! Sorry for all spelling or grammatical mistakes that always happen.

**Summary:** There's a hole in Germany's cap. Italy freaks out... (Stupid summary) Anyway, they are already in an established relationship so I don't need to write anymore confession scenes. (Lazy me…tut tut tut)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers does not belong to me. Once again I say this with a sad heart. T.T… lol.

* * *

"Ve… Germany is not here…" Italy sighed, curling up in Ludwig's couch near the fireplace, hugging a shirt a sizes too big for his arms- apparently Germany's shirt. Germany was out on a trip to settle a little political something with Russia and he left the house under the care of his brother Prussia and Italy.

On the second day after he left, Prussia went to visit Austria and so he wasn't home and it was getting really boring in the house.

Feliciano looked around the clean room. He spotted something hanging at the edge of a chair across the room. He got up and lazily walked over to inspect it. Reaching out to take it, he felt the rough fabric under his fingers. It was a cap. Germany's cap. He plopped back onto the couch he had been sitting on.

He looked at the cap. It was the cap Ludwig always wore when he went training. It made the Italian miss him more. Even though it was only the second day, Italy had to hug Germany's shirt and pretend it was really Germany next to him at night when he went to sleep. He brought the cap up to his nose and sniffed at it. It smelled like his shampoo.

He squeaked, "Ve… Germany's shampoo smells best. Even better than Lovi's…" He yawned before falling asleep on the couch.

….

He woke up again moments later when a small gust of wind from the unclosed window blew in at his hair. He felt around. Wait a minute…

Where was Germany's cap? Uh-oh. The younger Vargas twin jumped to his feet and scanned the room for any sign of the cap.

He saw one of Ludwig's dogs sitting in the corner, chewing on something.

"Ve, doggie, did you see daddy's cap?"

The dog turned it's head and there in it was. The cap. In it's mouth.

Feliciano stared in horror, "Vee~! NO! Bad doggie! Drop the cap!" he shouted at the stubborn dog. He slowly edged in closer towards the dog. The dog seemed to sense motive in Italy's movements and backed away slowly.

The Italian noticed this and switched strategies. He knelt down and held out his hand to the dog, "Come here… Ve, good boy, hand me daddy's cap." He coaxed.

The stubborn mutt trotted over cautiously, but before little Feli could get his hands on the cap, it ran away. Feliciano slipped and fell forward onto the floor.

He picked himself up, "Oh no you don't!" he cried and ran after the dog.

After a tiring chase, the dog finally came to a halt when it figured that there was no where to run, cornered in the kitchen.

"Now hand… the cap… over, ve…" Feliciano panted, using the kitchen counter as support, tired from all the running.

The dog whined as he gave up the cap, placing it at the Italian's feet.

Italy let out a sigh of relief and picked up the cap, dusting the dirt off it, "Eew… Dog saliva…" then he noticed something that almost made his eyes fall out.

"Germany's going to kill me, ve!" Italy panicked, holding the cap. He had just washed the cap and it was fairly dry. Now, he was still worrying what to do with it.

The cap was now sporting a large hole, the size of a tomato. TOMATO! Italy wanted to kill the dog. Ludwig was surely not letting him away with it this time.

He thought of an idea. He could sew it. Lovino had taught his how to do it before. He got up and rushed to get the sewing kit, found some thread of the same colour and tried his best to fix the holey cap.

"Italy! I got some lunch from Austria! I got some of your favourite pastries!"

"Ve! Prussia nii-san!"

...

Germany came home that night, walking into his house and dumping his coat onto the hanger, "Feliciano! I'm home!"

Surprisingly, Feliciano didn't come bouncing down the stair and glomping him like he usually did. Was he already asleep? Germany walked upstairs slowly, not wanting to wake the Italian, only to be confronted by the Italian himself. He had this expression of guilt painted all over his face.

"Italy," Ludwig smiled "I thought you were already asleep." Looking at Feliciano's squeamish expression, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Italy gulped, "Ve… If I tell you, promise you won't shout at me or hurt me?" his voice dulling into a squeak.

The German raised a brow, "Go on."

Feliciano held out the cap to him. Germany took the cap and looked at it. There was something different about the cap. He looked at it closely. His eyes opened wide.

"Feliciano Vargas. Did you do this?" Ludwig asked, still looking at his cap.

Feliciano freaked out. Was he doomed?

"Ve…" he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"What the hell is this?" Germany pointed to the patched up hole at the top of the cap.

The cap was fixed alright. But the cloth used had a HELLO KITTY picture on it.

Italy squeaked, "Prussia gave it to me! He said you like it. Ludwig doesn't like it?"

"No. That Dummkopf. He must have been playing a joke on you."

Italy sat down on the floor, "I tried so hard, ve… I don't' want to make Germany angry… I wanted to make Germany happy… Stupid Prussia…" he sniffed.

_Oh Scheisse _. Thought Germany. Was Italy going to cry again? That useless crybaby. Crying because he couldn't do what? Make Germany happy. Ludwig blushed. He admitted that he was actually quite happy with the fact that he cared for him.

Before Italy could start flooding the house, Ludwig wrapped himself around the Italian, "Don't cry. That Hello Kitty thing isn't that bad," _curse you, Kiku. _"Look, I can still put it on. I can buy a new one anytime. Don't worry okay." The German put on the cursed cap.

"Really?" Feliciano sniffed. Germany nodded. A beam broke out onto Italy's face as fast as his tears came, "Ludwig is not angry?"

"Ve!" Feliciano gave Ludwig a big hug.

The next few days when Germany went out for training sessions, Prussia laughed at him.

"You really wearing that out, west?"

"Shut up. It was your plan. Happy now?"

"It suits you, though," Gilbert smirked, "At least Kiku would know how much you adore his cartoons."

Germany rolled his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment. Of course. Prussia knew he would never throw what Feliciano fixed for him. Be it rubbish that he never wanted. He would just have to wear this one until he found a new cap.

And throughout the day, wherever he went, eyes stared at him as if he was mad.

Oh man, he was sure glad to be home that day.

**END!**

**

* * *

**

Gilbert: Thanks for the Hello Kitty bedsheet.

Kiku: Oh that? That belonged to my grandma.

Ludwig: Excuse me! I'm gonna get you for this, Prussia!

Me: Kyaaaa~

**Oh, my goodness! This is the third or was it the second fanfiction I've written for the week! I rock! MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAA! I have nothing to give out for reviews... hmmmm... what about this German cheese cabbage recipe i found somewhere? ****It's called Kohl mit Käsesosse. Yeah, i'll give it to you! It tastes funny if you don't like gooey substances as your dinner. Anyway, it's worth a try! Tell me if you want it!**

**If I'm not wrong, Scheisse means Shit in German and Dummkopf means dummy/dumb-head .  
**


End file.
